minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Clown and The Dog - Part 1
The Clown and The Dog - Part 1 So I was just sitting on a classic survival world a few nights ago, 2:00 AM on a saturday night. I was playing with 2 of my buds, Jaxon and Jeremiah. Jeremiah had to go to bed because he had church early in the morning. Me and Jaxon stayed up and managed to find ourselves a good 20 diamonds or so. Jaxon finished up our enchanting room part of the base and talked to me a bit more afterwards about what new additions we should add to the world. We pretty much just grinded, getting xp, ores, food, other materials, etc. After about 2 hours of this eventually Jaxon had to head out as well. I stayed on a bit longer while building structures and gathering materials. I ran into a group of chickens and thought, “Hey we need food,why not.” So I started swinging away at the chickens eventually killing them all off. I had noticed that in the process of all this swinging I had hit down many long grass blocks instead of hitting the chickens. Because of this there were many seeds in my inventory which I didn’t need at the moment. I went to toss them out of my hot-bar with the Q key but I accidentally hit the tab button instead. The player list popped up for the split second that I had the button held and I thought I saw a second head in the list. I just assumed it was nothing and I was tired as hell. I kept going chopping trees and heading back home from the whole chicken trip. After I got back home I threw my tools in my chest and was ready to call it a night, because I was more tired than imaginable. I was about to click the “disconnect” button but it was then that I heard odd breathing sound effects in my game. I pressed the “back to game” button and turned my player around. There was a black and white colored figure in my bed with the IGN, “Entity 303” My eyes widened in shock and my heart just about stopped. There was a couple signs next to the bed saying, “Pathetic kid, get out of my house, if you don’t you will regret it trust me.” I went to slam the disconnect button as fast as possible. Without thinking about how much work and effort I put into that world, or even thinking about whether it could’ve been one of my friends trolling me or not, I immediately deleted the world. After that I just sat in my chair staring at my screen for at least 5 minutes. I wanted to get to sleep but I could not handle having that thought left in my mind. I ended up watching some YouTube videos and listening to music to get the thought off my head. It wasn’t working well and so I just decided to throw in the towel and get to bed, hopefully dozing off and eventually falling asleep. I exited all of my programs and clicked the “sleep” button on my desktop. I stood up from my desk, still astonished from what had happened with the whole “Entity 303” incident. I turned around from my desk to go over to my bed and to my surprise, a tall thick lipped CLOWN was hunched over in the doorway. At this point my mind was going through so much I didn’t know what to do. I just stood still frozen for a few second, but I knew I was toast if I didn’t act extremely soon. I pounded the glass on my window luckily breaking it in a reasonable amount of time. I ran through my yard and towards the road. I continued to sprint as fast as I possibly could until coming to a stop after approximately 10 minutes. I stopped to gather back my breathe, hands on my knees and just stared at the cement on the sidewalk. After the short break I thought I had lost the horrific clown and, so I just cautiously walked and planned to head to the nearest Walmart because it's open 24/7. While heading to Walmart I thought I heard some footsteps nearby. I immediately halted, listening thoroughly. I heard the sound again and my head turned a 90 degree angle to the left swiftly. There it was, an enormous looking person with the same body shape as the clown, in a torn up and nasty dog costume. I leapt into a bush behind me seriously hoping that he didn’t hear the sounds of the leaves moving. At this point I couldn’t see him, but if I tried to look, my head would be noticed. All I could do was cross my fingers and pray for the best. This had been going on for about 5 minutes. I thought I was safe and the thing had gone. I was just about to leave but I had to be sure the coast was clear first. I quickly peeked my head over the bush for a couple seconds then crouched back down behind the bush. He was no longer there, I sighed a breath of relief. It was in that moment that I heard and felt warm, eerie breathing crawling down my neck and into my shirt. Part 2 coming soon.. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:To be continued